Tha Story of Many Story's (ReaderXAnime)
by purfick
Summary: This story is of a bunch of animes, Fullmetal alchemist(the manga), Fairy Tail, D. Grey Man, and Dragonball Z. And also you. You, the reader, are now the main charecter and are going to be strong and awsome why doing so. This point of view is from a girls, but if your a boy and still want to read be my guest:) Now thats all of my summary, read the story to find out the rest.


...Author Notes... Ok a few things before I begin. First it's a little slow but it will pick up speed soon. And some facts about the animes I will be using might be a little off. Well that's all for now, hope you enjoy.

Disclamer: I do not own any characters, or anime story's that are in this fanfic.

ROOOOOM! BAAMM! CRAACCKK!

a small space ship came flying down from outer space and landed with unbelievable force in the middle of a dank, dark forest. The ground around the little ship shook and crumbled, creating a giant crater.

The small space craft had not done so well in the landing. The glass cover was broken to nothingness, and almost every part of it was dented. Though the craft didn't matter as much as the package that was snuggled inside.

You were. Not even four months old, with (hC/HL) hair. Your eyes were(EC) with just a hint of gold specks, and skin colored (SC). But your most interesting feature was the long tail that grew from your tailbone (Like a saiyan, if you can't picture it). It was the same color as your hair.

You were fast asleep, but woke up when the cold night air started to seep in from the broken top hatch. You started to cry, an ear piercing cry. You were scared and alone, and just wanted your mommy and daddy.

Your crying was so loud that the rocks around you started to tremble. One particular rock that was just at the top of the crater was teetering on the edge and was trembling from the echo of the cry, it was pushed over the edge and started bouncing down to the center of the crater, were you sat.

As it bounced down it started to crack and then finally broke open. But instead of being solid on the inside there was a glowing green object, it looked like two gears linked together. The rocks around it crumbled to dust and the object kept bouncing.

It landed with a thud in the space craft and on top of your blanket. You stopped crying, staring with curiosity at glowing green object. You reached out to touch it, as soon as your hand made contact with it, it dissolved and you were engulfed in the green light.

You yelped with fright as the light just seemed to be absorbed into your body. When it was gone a surprising transformation had overcome You.

Your (HC) hair and (TC) tail were now pure white, and your (EC) eyes were now a piercing light blue. You felt no different, and soon lost interest in the previous events. You soon went back to crying and wanting your family.

...

Unbeknownst to you, you had landed on a planet called earth. And a country named Amestris. It was a country that was wildly known about its alchemy and stufflike that. Though you had landed in small patch of Amestris that was completely uninhabited. And the one reason it was uninhabited was because a foul creature lurked there, a creature so fierce that even the state alchemists wouldn't dare to cross paths with it. And the creature was fine with solitude, because it hated company, and it especially hated people who crossed into its wild terriotory. And you had landed right smack dab in the middle of it. And your piercing cry was like a beacon for this foul creature, so it started to head right for you.

...

_WAHHH! WAHHH! I WANT TO GO HOME, _you thought as you laid in the small space ship crying your little eyes out. you stopped as a loud roar erupted from somewhere around you. A second later a huge head poked its head over the space craft to look at what was inside.

The creature was a huge beast, with a horns, spiky ears, a long pure white, scaly body that ended in a spiky tail. It had four strong muscular legs, and four feet with super sharp claws, and two massive wings. Its neck was short, and its snout was long and ended in a curve. Sharp teeth poked out from under the creatures mouth. The eyes were a dazzling blue.

It looked down at you as you layed squirming in the small craft. At first it had been angry and had planned on destroying you, but now as it looked it couldn't help but feel pity for you.

The creature was confused at why it felt this way, it had never happened to it before. But for some reason it couldn't help but feel compassion towards you. Though it didn't know what to do.

It couldn't take you to the other humans because it didn't want them to taint you with there lies. Many things could have happened next, the monster could have decided to just ignore it's feelings and destroy you, it could have left you there to die, but in a split second decision it decided to take you with it and raise you itself.

With a gentle paw it lifted you out of the space craft, as you were lifted out a piece of paper that was hidden within your blankets and became seeable. The creature caught site of it, so it picked it up and read it. the paper said,

_**Dear person who finds this child,**_

_**I ask of you to take care of this little baby. She is the world to me. She can never come back to her home though, it is too dangerous. I sent her away to protect her. This child is very special and must grow up to be good, so please be good to her and make her grow up to be a strong, respectful hero. Her name is (name). I ask this one favor of you, let her grow up happy. And let her know that I loved her.**_

_**From the child's Grandfather, Smithtius.**_

The creature finished reading the letter. She looked down at you, snuggled in her raised paw. You had found comfort in the warm touch of the creature and had fallen asleep.

The creatures blue eyes filled with compassion and in a surprisingly feminine voice spoke to you in the dragon languge.

"Dear (name), I will take you in as my own, and teach you the ways of the world and the ways of my race. My race of the elemental Dragons. I am the last of my kind and when you grow up you will be the only kind of your race. You will be the only elemental Dragon Slayer. This is the price you must pay for me taking you in. You will always be the only one, but do not worry I will always be there with you. Two of a single race." You stirred a little at the voice but did not wake, the dragon continued. "My name is Samara, and shall be your mother from this day forward. I will always protect you, my child."

The words trickled into your still asleep mind, and you understood each of them perfectly. You took joy from them and snuggled deeper in to the paw of Samara, happy that you had finally found your mother.

Samara took comfort at seeing you snuggle into her paw, she knew that you were happy at her decision. She took off with her wings flapping and went flying off towards her little cave that was now to be both hers and your home.

You stayed snuggled more into her paw, fast asleep. Samara seemed to be filled with happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time. She looked down at you and just couldn't wait to raise you up as her own.


End file.
